


Submit To Me

by BadgerDame



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Euron is his own warning, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humiliation, Sibling Incest, Torture, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, mentions of thramsay, theuron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: After Euron Greyjoy leaves the Dragon Pit, Theon Greyjoy follows him as a foolish attempt to save his sister. Euron, however still has his mind set on his nephew submitting to him in any way he sees fit.*Set during S7E7





	1. Chapter 1

" _Little Theon_ ," Euron's blue eyes darkened in sadistic amusement. His icy stare was as cruel as Ramsay's had been. Theon did his best to resist shivering as he stood there, cornered against the wall. "Have you decided to heed my advice and _submit_ to me, nephew?" He purred the words with hidden lust.

 

Theon shouldn't have pursued Euron when he had left the Dragon pit. He should have stayed behind, where his allies were. But, when his uncle had surprised everyone by turning craven and leaving the armistice, he had no choice. His sister was still held captive and despite his allegiance to the Dragon Queen, he knew she would not aid him in a rescue. Taking it upon himself, Theon followed his uncle without question. Euron didn't even seem to even notice him, until they were far enough away from the others, before he turned on him, pinning him to the wall where they were now.

 

There was a triumphant look in his uncle's countenance that made him sick to his stomach. All too familiar, all too dangerous. Euron, not Ramsay. A Greyjoy, not a Bolton. The mantra in his mind, didn't change the fact that both men were as similar as they were different. Theon could not show that he was being intimidated. Not like last time, not like when he had fled. Not when the sole person and reason why he was in this position in the first place was still in danger. Taking a steady breath, reminding himself that he wasn't out on sea surrounded by the screams of his dying men, but was close enough to an army of allies if the need arose, sea blue eyes glared into the cruel ones of his uncle.

 

"I'll never submit to you," He spoke with all the venom he could muster in his tone. "In fact, uncle. I would advise you instead to release, my sister."

 

Euron let out a deep chuckle, as he shook his head in pity at his nephew. Theon wished in that second that he had brought his sword for he could split open his uncle's throat. Accursed as kinslaying may be, he couldn't fathom a thought to care. When, Euron tried to cup his cheek with callus fingers, he smacked the offending hand away instantly. Where, he had expected anger to flash in those blue orbs, there had only been amusement.

 

"I have to admit, I'm impressed you'd dare raise a hand against your king," he mocked. "Tell me, did your cock grow back since the last time I've seen you?"

 

"You're not my king," His response was instantaneous and cold. "Yara belongs on the Salt throne. She is more deserving of it than you."

 

Euron regarded his words for a second. "If she had been so worthy of such a title, then she would have taken it from me like a true Ironborn," his grin widened. "Instead my dear niece is aboard the Silence, and tell me nephew, whose fault is that?" Blue eyes held so much accusation in them. Cruel contempt, but also childish glee.

 

Against his will, his gaze avoided the intense stare of his uncle. Theon had never meant to leave his sister behind. Every moment that he breathed, did he regret doing so. Another mistake of his that was threatening to crush him under its heavy weight. What could he have done to save her when she needed him? The axe had been to her throat and Euron wouldn't have hesitated to end her life to spite him. His uncle was a kinslayer and would gladly commit the crime against the Gods again. There was no denying that. Still, telling himself all of this didn't quench the guilt inside of him. Didn't change how Theon had abandoned her. Yara had trusted him to be there to protect her with his life if need be and even if he had the intention of doing so, he had fled when his mind broke apart all over again. One second of weakness that would carry years of regret to his grave.

 

When his uncle tapped Theon's chin up to look him in the eyes once more, he did not pull away like earlier. His body felt paralyzed by his own self-loathing and Euron was soaking in all his misery with each heart beat that passed. "You'll always be the cockles coward, that bastard of yours turned you into," his words were cruel but there was a fondness in his voice. "Though, I would say that has always been the case with you, hasn't it? Ever since you were a child, you never were a true Ironborn. Always running away from your brothers, never defending yourself when they beat you like the whelp that you are. Not much has really changed since then, except now that everyone knows what I have always known all along about you. Same, little Theon as always." His laugh grated on Theon's nerves and brought him back to himself.

 

With a defiant stare, he responded, "What of yourself, uncle? You speak as if you hadn't turned craven and fled with your tail between your legs this very day." Euron's grip on his jaw tightened as he gave a small shrug.

 

"I just happen to find my time to be better spent on other activities than waiting for winter to bring the dead upon the Greenland's." His voice was nonchalant as if the matter would have no bearing on his own well-being. Theon had known since he was a child that his uncle had always been mad, but he never truly understood how deep that madness had been until this moment.

 

"There won't be much for you to enjoy your time with if the dead are victorious." Theon scoffed and pulled his head away from his uncle's grasp once more. However when he tried to push himself away from the wall, Euron didn't waste a thought to hesitate with slamming him back into it. Sea blue eyes glared daggers as sharp as flaying knives at his uncle. A sly grin played on the older man’s lips. A challenge then. If Theon wanted to leave then Euron would make sure it wouldn't be of his nephew’s accord.

 

"Don't waste a night’s sleep worrying about me, nephew," Euron stated as his smirk grew, his wide blue eyes leered at him. "That sister of yours that you were so quick to leave her in my generous company will entertain me plenty."

 

Theon wished he had brought his sword with him as he would have carved that grin from ear to ear or stuck it so deep in the man’s belly that his insides would paint the floor beneath them. To have Euron's blood rain upon his face. Baptizing him like the salt water had done so long ago. Sea blue eyes darted to his uncle's own weapon strapped to his side and contemplated paying the iron price for it as he ran it right through him. These things he could not do now, however as Euron would without a thread of doubt foil any attempts on his life. Now was not the time for any of that. Soon, very soon, he would make sure his uncle's life will be taken by his own hands.

 

"I'll only warn you once more," Theon's tone went dangerous. Commanding that was reminiscent of his old birth right to the Salt throne, before his captivity under Ramsay. "If you don't free Yara unharmed, then it will surely be you that will be losing sleep worrying about when I'll come for your head. That I swear to you on the Drowned God."

 

Euron sneered as he raised a brow at the younger man. "Hasn't your little wolves taught you that you shouldn't make an oath that you're unable to be bound to up-keeping?" Theon pushed passed him to walk away and surprisingly Euron let him. Feeling slight relief as he was no longer trapped between a wall and a madman, Theon gave him a glare as he turned and started to leave. Only after getting a couple steps away did his uncle decided to grace him with his comments once more.

 

"Besides, nephew, why would I want to free your sister, when her company is warming my bed every night?"

 

A pause and then, he stopped in his tracks. Theon's back went stiff at such a claim being made by his own flesh and blood. His heart felt like it had stopped beating in his chest as images of his uncle on top of his sisters bound body plagued his mind. It was all too clear of a picture in his head. For years he had seen Ramsay take his own pleasures out on the women he hunted. Hell, even in his own youth, before his capture Theon was not against doing the same, much to his shame. Yara though, being disgraced and her body used as nothing more than a Salt Wife by his sadistic uncle no less was absolutely the worse he could ever imagine. His body started to tremble against his control. If he looked back now into those cold eyes that reminded him so much of Ramsay, he was sure Reek would break through the surface of his mind. This couldn't be happening, his mind wouldn't allow him to even contemplate such a statement as being anything else, but some jape on his behalf.

 

"You're lying," Theon whispered only loud enough to be heard. The snicker behind him, doomed him to the truth. Breaking through the walls of his defenses just like flaying knives had kissed his flesh so long ago.

 

"Am I? Perhaps, I am, perhaps I'm not. Would you bet her life on the chance that what I say may not be truth? Maybe I have had her raped by my crew, they haven't had a woman since this war has started and they would be dying to get their cocks into a real Ironborn cunt. I could have had her tongue cut out. Or she might even be tied to the bow of the Silence as an offering to the Drowned God as we speak now. Only I know." When Theon turned to face him, his face pale, Euron knew he won in their encounter and his countenance didn't hide his amusement at the fact. His words were sugary sweet when he continued, "Wouldn't you like to find out what has become of your usurper queen? I've given you a way to find out."

 

Theon glanced in the direction which they came from the Dragon Pit. Where his allies were. People who had more skill than he could possess to take down his uncle. What would they think of Theon now if they could see him? Would they insult him? Not that he wasn't used to the mocking comments behind and made to his face. There was no shame to be had anymore. If Euron had been Ramsay then he wouldn't have hesitated to bend to the others will. His uncle wasn't the monster of the Dreadfort and in this moment, he had realized that perhaps his uncle had been worse. Even if Theon gave him what he wanted there was no guarantee and more of a certainty that Euron wouldn't honor his words. With a shaky voice, almost completely desolate in his defeat, he said, "I can't." It wasn't much said, however the weight of his trepidation was there. 

 

Blue eyes raked over his body and Theon just stood there with his head looking down. The fight was being sucked away from him, only leaving the broken man that he tried to overcome daily in its wake. Every flinch had been observed. Every bead of sweat on his face, scrutinized. There was no where he could hide anymore. Nothing he could do to prevent what was going to come forth of their interactions. Everything had changed so fast. First he was demanding his sister’s release and now he was praying to any God that would hear him for mercy that he wouldn't receive.

 

"I know that your bastard had cut off your cock, but has he ever made you pleasure his? Aye, I can tell by your eyes that he has." Euron chuckled then. "Tell you what, little Theon. Get on your knees, submit to me and show me how much you want your sister alive. I can be merciful if I decide, even more so to my very own kin."

 

The offer sounded so sweet, like it would make all his problems evaporate from around him. A tone of voice that demanded trust and obedience. Hard to even reset, no matter how awful the meaning was being said. It was a game, one that Ramsay had played upon him, more times than he could count. Without fail there was never mercy and if there was it was only perceived to be that way, when it was another torment all on its own. Theon shook his head and that seemed to even surprise his uncle.

 

"If I submitted to you, then I know what will become of me," It was the last ditch effort at preventing the inevitable. "There would be nothing stopping you from taking me as a captive as well and cutting both mine and my sisters throats the second you had us both," a little more bravery he also added, "I will not give you that satisfaction."

 

"Haven't you realized yet? Are you daft? Perhaps your time with your bastard has made you more dim witted than I originally thought. I wouldn't even need to waste my time capturing you and taking you aboard my ship. You'll follow me on your own accord. Unlike your earlier proclamation, this is one that I have no doubt know will come true."

 

They both fell into silence. As quiet as the crew had forced to be so on his uncle's ship. They didn't pay attention to any other sound around them as their eyes locked with each other in a battle of their own. Theon knew he was wavering. With each breath he took, he was getting closer and closer to falling to his knees and submitting to his fate. Euron's grin was widening as each moment passed. Triumph must have felt so palpable for him, Theon thought. However, when all hoped seemed lost, Euron tsked as he shook his head in pity.

 

"Perhaps, I pegged you the wrong way all along," Euron turned then to leave his nephew where he was standing in stunned silence. "I seem to be wasting my time on you, when I can be enjoying my niece company instead," without even looking at him he waved his hand goodbye. "I'll be sure to send her your regards." Without another word he made for his departure.

 

Panic seized Theon completely then. He knew this was a trap. He knew what his uncle wanted from him. It was a choice, one where no decision he made would end well for either Yara or for him. With each step that pulled Euron away from him, his time was running out. If he let him leave then his sister would suffer more, if he didn't then he would have no choice, but to abide to his uncle's request. The trap was set and whatever the outcome would be of his own doing. That's why his uncle was doing this. To break any hopeful determination of a victory that he could have. He could just let him walk away, it would be in his best interest to do so. Even his allies would advise him not to act now. Yet, all he could think about his Euron's threats regarding his sister’s well-being. How many of them would he act on, if he hadn't done so already, if Theon said nothing? His legs felt weak underneath him and it was most likely the only comfort he could have that he wouldn't be on them for long.

 

"Wait," His voice wasn't even audible as his throat was too dry to speak in his dread. Euron didn't hear him, so he tried again. "Uncle," he said louder, still the elder didn't acknowledge him. "Euron, wait!" Again nothing.

 

It was then, he knew he had been ignoring him. What he wanted to hear instead. The only thing that would make him stop. Even knowing this, it was hard to bring himself to say the words. Doing so would be a betrayal as great as the one he had done against the Starks. If Yara ever found out, which he knew Euron would gladly tell her, then she would never look at him again. Taking a step forward, he almost crashed to the ground as he lost his footing, only catching himself at the last second. This would have been easier if it was Ramsay he was dealing with, in a sick twisted way he realized. Theon had been trained to say things and lose all dignity in the process. Reek wasn't able to feel shame, like Theon had felt. It was easier then. Now it felt impossible, but he managed. Not for himself, but for his sister.

 

"Uncle," he took a deep breath, "King, Euron."

 

Fortunately, or unfortunately given the growing unease of what he had just allowed himself to utter from his lips, Euron stopped. However, he didn't turn around. Just stood there, with his back to him. Theon understood this reasoning too, the silent order that was being made. It was one last chance to turn back, but in doing so would be worse than before he even spoke. A game that he had already lost the second his uncle's eyes first met his in the Dragon Pit. Perhaps, even before then during the Kingsmoot, where he had dared to challenge his uncle for the first time. Euron wanted, Theon to repeat the title that gave up all his strength that he had left over to the other. To become completely, submissive to the elder of the two. Theon knew he couldn't escape this, as Euron sighed with a lack of patience and was about to take a step away once more.

 

"Wait, _please_ ," begging was easier for him than saying the title. Theon had pleaded for the pain to reside in the darkness of the Dreadfort. Reek had begged for Lord Ramsay's favor whenever the opportunity presented itself. He could beg for his sister’s life right now. When Euron, didn't respond, he knew that repeating the vile title was his sister’s only chance.

 

_A pause._

 

"Euron, don't."

 

_A heartbeat._

 

" _King_ , just please wait."

 

There had been no comfort with the ear splitting grin that was plastered on his uncle countenance. Only damnation as those blue eyes feigned empathy with Theon's plight. Those words had sentenced him to his fate and now there was no redemption for him in sight.

 

"Silly whelp, you should know I can make time for my loyal subjects," his steps closer to Theon made his body shake even more out of his control. "What, King would I be, if I didn't make an effort as well for my own flesh and blood?" Euron was back to being in front of him now. Theon couldn't even look up at him. His mind shattered in an all too familiar place. With an all too familiar threat casting its shadow over him. Reminding him once again of how he should have died with Robb when he had the chance. That would have been preferred than everything else he had faced since then. "Look at me, little Theon."

 

With a flinch, he did as he was told. Euron said nothing more, but gave a nod of his head down and back up at him. Submit to me, his uncle had told him. Theon wanted to run, to be far away from everything and everyone. Hide far away from all the horrendous actions he knew he would be upon him. However, he didn't do any of these things. His legs gave out on him, as he went to his knees in front of his sadistic uncle. His body slumped momentarily against Euron's waist. His breathing was ragged. His terror all encompassing. Callus fingers stroked his hair from above, gently. Yet, he didn't pull away. Theon felt drained with the emotional turmoil he was in. Content to just stay there and pretend that it was anyone else standing above him. Even Ramsay would have been more of a comfort as that was something he had been used to. With a dark chuckle above him, his brown hair was gripped tightly as he was forced to look up at his uncle who controlled his fate and that of his sisters. Tears started to stream down his cheeks when he knew what was to come next, not making that assessment a disappointment, Euron spoke.

 

"Have to say seeing you like this is already making me hard," Theon shuddered as he felt nauseous at the thought. "I'm sure, that bastard of yours had taught you what to do to please a man of higher position than yourself," Euron taunted, even if his statement was true. "Show me, what you have learned and perhaps it will satiate me enough, to take you instead of your sister to my bed each night." Letting go of his grip, he waited as his icy stare never left Theon. Challenging him to object or disobey. Which was a pointless an endeavor as he already knew his fate was sealed.

 

Inhaling a breath to steady his nerves, his few fingers he had left, went for his the laces of his uncle's breeches. Neither spoke a word as he clumsily fiddled with untying them. Think of Ramsay and not Euron, he told himself. He's been in this same position with the former so many times that it was the only strength he could find, when he unleashed his uncle's already hard cock. That was about as far as he was able to persevere, however and it took prompting of Euron's hand grabbing the back of his head to push him forward to continue. Opening his mouth, he took in his uncle's cock. A gasp was heard, but Theon couldn't pay attention to that now or he'd crumble apart. This is for Yara, was his mantra even if she'd be disgusted by how low he had sank.

 

"I must warn you, nephew if you try anything unsavory, well my crew has explicit orders to execute your sister if I don't return, or return harmed in any way." That alone made any thoughts of using this position to his advantage, just as was intended. 

 

The pre-cum was salty and reminded him of the sea as his tongue swirled against the tip. How in his youth, he had swallowed his fair share of salt water of Pyke. Euron, may have told him that he could do it on his own, but that didn't stop his uncle from forcing his head to move when they started. Trying not to gag on the sheer length of hardened flesh hitting the back of his throat, Theon continued to suck. His tears never stopped and when he closed his eyes, he was reprimanded for it.

 

"Keep those blue beauties looking at me, nephew," Euron emphasized his point by moving his hips forward, making Theon take him in deeper. "If you don't, I may have to take you right here and now, like the whore you are." The threat was enough for his eyes to shoot open, as he looked up in the blue orbs that were glazed over with lust.

 

Euron arched his back, when Theon used the inside of his cheek to rub against the head of his uncle's cock. A trick he had learned that Ramsay had enjoyed very much. The tip was the most sensitive spot and with experience he had come to learn to quicken the humiliating experience by paying the most attention to it. His teeth gently and barely grazed the flesh, an act Ramsay would have removed a tooth over, but Euron seemed to shiver at. It was a slight form of dominance he could take of the situation and he held onto the best he could. Even if both Greyjoys, knew he would never risk Yara's life on such an idiotic decision. It was getting harder to breath, as Euron's thrusts became more sporadic the closer he came to his climax. His was becoming light headed with the lack of air and he whimpered, which only sent vibrations down the shaft of his uncle's cock. That seemed to pleasure him more, as he felt the twitch of flesh in his mouth.

 

Theon had to grip his uncle's legs to keep himself up. His jaw was aching with the continuous strain. Euron hadn't been lying when he told everyone at the Kingsmoot how big he was. Even, Ramsay's was smaller in comparison which didn't help matters for him in the least. He faintly could hear his uncle taunting him from above, but he payed no attention to the words that were spoken to him. Ignore him and just make him cum, he told himself. His head moved up and down faster as his lips were pressed tighter around the flesh. Sucking, as well as he could accomplish, despite Euron making it all the more difficult. This went on for quite a while and it worried him how much more stamina his uncle had than Ramsay. If he would rape his sister for hours simply because he had the ability to do so. The contrast between, Ramsay and Euron bothered him greatly. While, Ramsay could last a good while, he often tried to make every moment he had count. Using every opportunity to make the experience worse for Reek. Euron on the other hand seemed to take it all and more. A horrible realization hit him, when he couldn't feel his uncle's hand on his hair anymore. Even the thrusts seemed to only come because it was primal. His uncle was letting Theon to do all of this on his own free will. An acknowledgment that made him cease his actions all together, almost. For he was never given the chance. When the warm seed shot down his throat, it was so unexpected that he pulled back and coughed what little of it he didn't swallow on the ground.

 

His body shook with dry heaves that didn't seem to stop. This had been worse than his time with Ramsay. With Ramsay he had to do the things he did for survival. Had to endure the abuse and sexual humiliation, because the alternative pain would be awful. With Euron, it wasn't that simple. He had asked for this, when he could have walked away without a second thought. Willingly he had submitted to him on the grounds of keeping his sister safe and alive, didn't change the fact that he could have walked away with no harm to his person. The Dragon Queen would have to deal with his uncle at some point, if he foolishly stayed in the war. Yara would most likely be dead by then, or worse. Things could always be worse than death he had learn.

 

"Have to say, at least that mouth of yours is good for something," Euron mocked as he looked down on the shaking man. Putting away his softening cock into his breeches, tying them back up in the process, he smiled a warm smile. "It's been fun, nephew. However, I must be off before winter comes any minute now, Next time I see you will be better, I promise you that."

 

Theon grabbed the black fabric of his breeches so quickly he didn't even process doing so. Euron seemed amused by this and patted Theon's head when the other sat up a bit. "Are you requesting of your king, to give you more of my legendary cock, little Theon? My, what would be Balon's opinion of his last living son now?"

 

"Yara." Theon muttered.

 

"Oh aye, I can't forget her, shall I tell her how well of a sword swallower, her little brother had become?" Euron pulled his leg away from Theon's grasp. "Those thoughts, should keep her warm on the cold nights to come."

 

"Don't kill her," Theon whined as he tried to stand, only to fall back down into the dirt. "Don't hurt her anymore, if you already have done so. Please."

 

It couldn't have been pity when Euron pulled his nephew to his feet. It wasn't a kindness when his grip on his shoulders was tight, to keep him from falling over again. No, there was never mercy in those icy eyes. Always the same eyes as before. Cold as the winters of the north. Cruel as flaying knifes and all fourteen seas. Calculating in which ways they could inflict the most harm on a person of their choosing. Theon had once thought he had escaped that same icy stare when he jumped off the walls of Winterfell. But, that wasn't the case. Ramsay might be dead and to never have the opportunity to rend his flesh again, but Euron was just as capable if not more so now. Where one had been a mad dog, this one was a Kraken, and just like a Kraken, it was crushing him in its grip. To sink him under the dark depths of the sea, where he could never escape. His uncle had no intention of ever letting him escape his graps.

 

"Who is your King?" Euron's voice was a mere whisper. The question like a caress against his ear.

 

Theon knew the lines he would have to recite, "You are, uncle." They were still bitter on his lips. Yara would forever be his Queen.

 

"Who do you submit too, nephew?" He continued and his gaze brought Theon back to Moat Cailin from so long ago.

 

_Who are you really?_

_I'm Reek._

_Until when?_

_Always, Forever._

 

"You," the glare Theon received told him his answer wasn't good enough, "Only you." He reiterated. Ramsay would be seething in the ground if he had heard those words. They were lies, but it was all he could do.

 

Euron let go of him then, without saying another word, he turned and started to walk away. It didn't seem to matter anymore, what he had answered. Didn't matter as he submitted and was humiliated for it. No, that was never the end goal. All of this had only been a cruel jape by his uncle. A ploy for worse things to come. Theon had remembered what his uncle had said earlier that he wouldn't have to capture him. That it would be of his own accord to follow. Another choice that he had to make. One where just like before, there was no right answer. Greyjoy or Stark had now become Captive or Yara. Either choice wouldn't end well for him. Watching, Euron get farther and farther away to where he could harm his sister. Knowing his allies would either burn him alive or behead him for betraying them. Knowing that doing as his uncle predicted would benefit no one, but his uncle in the end. A choice had to be made. It didn't matter which one it was as either result he was cursed to suffer. A particular fate that all the Gods had wanted for him.

 

_I made a choice, and I choose wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

The _Silence_ , the most feared ship in all the fourteen seas, the pride of true Ironborn strength and worthy of the old way, loomed over Theon like the longsword Ice waiting for his head had done for years. Theon couldn't stop the trembling that was overwhelming his body. Every instinct told him to flee right then and there. The worst part is he still had the option to. So when his feet stopped walking and his blue eyes stared at the ship that sentenced him to damnation, his uncle just gave him a glance over his shoulder and sneered. Euron stopped then already at port and turned to face his nephew. His icy stare daring him to flee or submit to his fate.

 

Theon couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all he could do was gaze upon the ship that held his sister captive. He knew that Euron wouldn't wait much longer for him to make up his mind. A fact that was cemented in his mind when he motioned for Theon to come forward. A last chance to escape for however long until his uncle caught up with him again. In doing so, Yara would suffer the price, but he would be safe. Every step was agony for him as he moved closer to his fate. The _Silence_ becoming even more menacing the closer he got. Not being able to bare the sight, his eyes looked down at the ground.

 

Once he stopped in front of Euron, he heard his uncle chuckle in sadistic mirth. His brown hair was rubbed roughly in an attempt to feign sympathy. It would have been easier if his uncle just had captured him. Forced him against his will to aboard the _Silence_ , but that's not how this game was going to be played. The rules for such games were familiar to him, yet not. Ramsay liked games, but they were always forced upon him. Never an option to escape when it came to Ramsay, with Euron, however, he wanted Theon's submission to be given freely of his own accord. Once that happened, then what choice was there anymore? What excuse could even be given that it wasn't his fault for whatever happened to him now?

 

"Little Theon," his uncle addressed him, causing him to shiver before looking up into those icy eyes. "Are you willing to serve your King aboard my ship for the rest of your life or are you going to flee like the cockless coward that you are?" It was worded like a question even if it wasn't.

 

Knowing the response that was wanted, Theon gave it, "I will not flee from you, uncle," When blue eyes darkened at the lack of title, he readdressed him. "King Euron, I will serve you in whatever way you want," the gleam in Euron's eyes at that conviction almost made him run away in terror, but he powered through, "All I ask of you, is to either release Yara, or show her mercy. I will never ask for mercy for myself, only for my sister."

 

Ramsay had taught Theon in the dark dungeons of the Dreadfort that mercy was never a possibility. A fools dream in a world of monsters. That wanting such a thing would only destroy a person more. Shatter a man into a thousand pieces. Even still, Theon would do anything he could to get any mercy from the man that was too much like the bastard of the Dreadfort.

 

Euron's grin was wide and he gave a pat to his nephew’s cheek, before he responded. "Aye, we shall see how much mercy my dear niece will deserve. Listen well, for I will not repeat it. Any act of disobedience from you, nephew, no matter how small will be paid upon your sister and you will watch it all, even if I have to cut off your eyelids for you to do so."

 

 _I'll save her from you. Even if I die with doing so._ Theon vowed to himself and the Drowned God.

 

All he could do was nod in understanding, his voice would fail him in that moment if he tried to speak. Euron didn't seem pleased, but allowed it to slide. For now. Turning away from his nephew he continued his way to board his ship and Theon followed in silence. There was no escaping what waited for him anymore. Where he had escaped from Ramsay, he had given himself to a worse fate in the form of Euron Greyjoy.

 

 

The looks of his uncle's crew when they saw them aboard the ship put Theon's nerves on edge and subconsciously he found himself staying closer to his uncle's side, much to the elder’s man's amusement. His sea blue eyes tried to avoid looking at the leers at his body. These were men that were capable of cruelty. He'd seen it first-hand how easily they would torture Yara's men during the end of the battle. It all too familiar, they were all too familiar. Whenever Theon risked a glance at the men, he didn't see his uncle's crew, no, he saw Skinner, Damon and even Ben. The bastard boys who mocked and willingly tortured Theon whenever Ramsay would give them permission to do so. These men couldn't mock him for they did not have their tongues, however that didn't change the fact of how dangerous they were if given the chance. When a shiver escaped him and he almost walked into Euron's back, not having noticed the elder man had stopped, his uncle chuckled at his misfortune.

 

"Fret not, nephew," Euron smirked down at him like a predator with his prey, "My men will not touch you, at least, not right now." Theon couldn't stop how wide his eyes had gone at that and he took a shaky step backwards, only for his uncle to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him back. "Relax, Little Theon. I only jest. I'm sure you won't do anything that would displease me enough that I would willing leave my own flesh and blood to the whims of my crew’s depraved desires." The threat was there and all he could do is wince. When Euron continued walking, Theon still stayed close behind him. A false since of security, but one he couldn't help to cling to. Reminding himself over and over again that these men were not the bastard boys. No one could be as cruel as they were. No one.

 

Theon entered his uncle's chambers, well more was pushed roughly into them when his legs had refused to stop moving all together in that moment. Missing toes made his balance even more staggering and it was no surprise when he fell to the ground. His body ached and a whimper escaped his throat. Euron's laugh mocked him from above.

 

"You really should be more careful, sweet nephew." He spoke as if he wasn't the one responsible for his fall. Another trait that was too much like Ramsay. "I can't afford to have clumsiness aboard my ship."

 

Theon ignored the mocking and pushed himself up to his hands and knees, however when he tried to stand a kick to the stomach knocked him down again. Clutching his side, he coughed out in pain. Euron looked down at him with a bored expression on his face. It clicked in his brain what he had done wrong in that instant. Don't ignore anything that his uncle said. A rule that Reek remembered all too well from the past.

 

"You're right, uncle," he seethed, but spoke as if he was sorry for his mistake. "I'll avoid making that mistake again." A promise that he knew Euron would make him break in the future.

 

His words seemed to please his uncle well enough and as the grin plastered on his face, Theon knew another crueler game was about to begin.

 

" _Oh dear_ , I seem to have almost forgotten. You've been wanting to see your sister and I'm sure she's been missing her little brother." Euron inclined his head to the side of the room. "Take a good look at how well I've been _accommodating_ my niece while she's been placed under my care." The amusement in his tone did not go un-noticed.

 

Theon didn't want to look. Every horrendous thought came to him just them. Flashes of her corpse waiting for him to see. How much of his failure to save her and the fate she suffered because of it would be made witnessed to him. Getting to his knees, not daring to stand, he took a steady breath and looked. His heart stopped in his chest when his sea blue eyes found her location. A cage that reminded him too much of a similarity like the kennels he was once forced to slumber in came into view. Inside it, however, broke the last shreds of hope he had left. Yara was naked for any eyes to see, a collar was around her neck as her cuts and bruises littered her skin. Her arms were bound in front of her and she clearly lost weight. He couldn't even tell if she was alive, if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest. Her body contorted awkwardly in an attempt to be as comfortable for the slumber she was in. He could barely recognize her anymore. Where she once had always showed true Ironborn strength, was admired by her crew despite being a woman, now, much to his dismay she resembled how he once had looked under Ramsay's care.

 

Euron walked over to the cage and leaned against it, his blue eyes looking only into his nephews own. A smirk played across his face. When he spoke, he almost sounded sadden by the condition of his niece. "I'll admit, she has looked a lot better, even if she never was known for her beauty. Always did resemble more of a man than a woman, she did. Don't give me that look, nephew. I have been very gracious to her and everything that has befallen her has been her own doing. She could have avoided it all if she simply had submitted to me," his grin widen then. "Just in the same way you have." He chuckled darkly. "Should we wake her, nephew? Do you think she'd be so pleased to see you again? Or do you think she'll curse your name for turning craven on her? Do you want to find out?"

 

A play on words was a very familiar game. A feigned choice that was never really a choice at all. Theon could say no that he wanted Yara to get what little rest she desperately needed. To be spared of whatever cruel jape their uncle wanted to play with them. If he hadn't been so wise to the rules, he would have done just that. He could also beg Euron that he'd focus all his attention on him. That he'd willing submit to anything as long as Yara didn't have to be involved. Theon almost did just that. The words were on the tip of his tongue. No. Ramsay had taught him better than that. In the early days he had made grave mistakes of that nature. Thought he could have a say in anything that would befall him. If he begged long enough that the pain would eventually end.

 

_A finger or a toe? A flaying knife or a hammer? Suck my cock or let my boys fuck you into the ground? Sleep in the kennels or sleep in my bed? Let's play a game. Do you love me, Reek?_

 

Pets don't have choices. They only could submit to one atrocity or another. His fingers unbeknownst to his knowledge rubbed against his neck where the scarf used to be. Euron noticed it immediately and when he was about to comment on it, Theon spoke.

 

"Whatever pleases you, uncle, king." That title of address will never feel right to him. Euron was no true King, he didn't deserve that title, no matter how much reeving he had done in his life. Yara had been around the Iron Islands much longer than Euron ever was.

 

"Should you wake her? Or should I?"

 

Knowing it would be done in a kinder way if he woke her instead of their uncle the choice was clear. Theon was about to stand, but was stopped when his uncle spoke again. "I'll only allow you to wake your sleeping sister if you crawl to her to do so."

 

Crawling was on the list of many things that Theon hated most. Horns, flaying, sexual humiliation, blood, the list went on and on. Crawling may have been near the bottom of that said list, but it was one that always made him feel less than human. So as he did so he couldn't help, but be reminded the many times he was forced to do so in the past. Ramsay had always enjoyed seeing him on his hands and knees. Just like the bastard girls that his old master loved so much. A dog, Ramsay would call him. In that moment that's how he felt and he tried to keep his face neutral and not show the disdain that was creeping all around him. Showing any amount of displeasure would only confirm that his uncle was getting to him. Breaking away what little was left of the man he was. How much longer could he even claim that he was human anyways? How long would it be before his life was back to how it was before? He doubted it wouldn't take to long for Euron to destroy him completely if given the chance. Which time was on his uncle's side and not his own to accomplish such an endeavor.

 

When he reached the bars of the cage his stomach twisted in knots. The damage was so much worse up close than from a distance. Her right ear had been cut off, she was missing two fingers on her left hand and her face that was never known to gain her much favor with men had many deep slashes across it. So many marks that told of how violent their uncle could be to those that displeased him littered her skin like a painting. Telling stories that resembled to closely of his own scars as well. Even when he tried to avoid looking at her breasts, his eyes betrayed him and he saw that one of her nipples had looked like it was bitten off her skin as well. Did his uncle rape her as he claimed that he might have already done? He wanted to empty the contents of his stomach on to the floor right then and there and had to swallow the bile to prevent himself from doing so. Sweat littered his forehead and his Ironborn armor felt too tight around him. Suffocating him instead of making him feel more secure like it had done earlier. All of this was his fault. He could have prevented all of her suffering if he just didn't fled.

 

"Little Theon, are you _forgetting_ something?"

 

Theon winced as he looked up at the expectant countenance of his uncle. There was confusion in his sea blue eyes and Euron shook his head in annoyance. He felt himself freezing up with panic then. What was he forgetting? Wasn't he abiding to his uncle's wishes? Was he supposed to insist that Euron wake her instead of himself? What did he do wrong this time? Theon was trying so hard to please that he must have done something horribly wrong. A whine escaped him and Euron seemed to calm only slightly at the noise.

 

"Your northern bastard has really turned you daft, hasn't he? I have given you some mercy to be the one to wake your sister over me doing it myself and you show such lack of appreciation for your Kings kindness? Have I chosen foolishly to allow you to see your sister alive once more? Have I-" Euron was stopped mid-sentence when Theon quickly went low beneath him, kissing his leather boots. His head nuzzling his uncle's leg in a submissive show of admiration.

 

"Thank you, uncle." Theon had to force fondness into his voice and the bitterness of it didn't leave his mouth at the words. He knew it was best to appease Euron for if he didn't then his sister would pay the price.

 

Euron chuckles at his nephews display, grinning like the madman he was down at him. When he pushed Theon away with his foot, he responded. "Good boy, wake her _quickly_ now, I'll give you a small time to greet her as it has been some time since you've two last spoke. Afterwards, you both will know what your new lives will be like from here on out under your uncle and kings loving care." Euron's snicker was foreboding as he unlocked the cage door for his nephew and then walked to his desk as he poured himself a drink. Theon didn't pay much attention to it as his gaze went back to the sleeping form of his sister.

 

Regardless of the sorry state Yara was in, she looked as peaceful if that was even possible now as she could in her slumber. Theon felt heavy guilt and glanced at his uncle's back when he debated begging him to let her sleep. The words wouldn't escape him, if they did then whatever Euron had planned for tonight would be a thousand times worse. Coming here was foolish enough, but pissing off the man who would gladly reprimand him not with harm to himself, but harm to his sister would be the most naive thing he could ever do. Theon could never risk his sister to fall prey to their uncle's ire on account of him. He'd rather beg for death or a flaying knife to kiss his skin once more than to put Yara in any more of their uncle's torment.

 

"Yara," he whispered softly, but she didn't stir, "Yara, it's _me_ ," he spoke louder as his fingers shook her shoulder softly. She seemed to jolt awake with a start at the contact. Her blue eyes looked around franticly as if she couldn't see where she was. "Yara, I'm right here, it's Theon." He spoke even softer to avoid his uncle hearing him. That seemed to gain her attention and her eyes snapped to look at him. Her face looked to be in disbelief at first, then slowly he watched it turn to hope and then dismay.

 

" _Theon,_ " she whispered so quietly that he had to strain himself to hear her. Her gaze went to the other side to the room where their uncle stood, now watching them with an amused look on his face. He saw how her body stiffen at that and when she looked at her brother again, he knew whatever strength she had left in her to fight was leaving her. He couldn't have that happen. Not to her. She needed to stay strong. She needed to be the Ironborn that he so desperately wished he could have been. Where he wasn't worthy of such a claim even if the past he so arrogantly would have proclaimed it, Yara had always lived it. If she lost her fighting spirit then all hope would be truly lost and Euron might as well slash their throats where they were and be done with it. Not that he would give them such a peaceful death now.

 

" _Shh_ , I'm alright. I'll save you." Theon spoke with determination, but stayed quite doing so. "You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. _Please_ , Yara." He pleaded with her as much as he could. He wanted to embrace her. To show her that he could be strong enough for both of them. That she needn't suffer any more if he could do everything in his power to prevent it.

 

Her eyes flashed with anger at him which caused Theon to shrink back a little from the intensity of her gaze. He was positive she would strangle him to death if she could for his foolishly. Her voice was like steel and he to remind himself that her ire was not regarding him, but of their situation. The thought didn't help ease his worries at all.

 

"Theon you idiot, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have let yourself get captured. Now he has both." She spoke much too loud to avoid Euron's attention. As Theon opened his mouth to speak, his uncle spoke first.

 

"You _wound_ me, dear niece," his tone feigned on hurt, but couldn't hide his glee at their plight. "Do you see chains on your brother? Does he look like prisoner to you? You've seen him as a captive in the Dreadfort, have you not? Does he resemble how he looked then in any way to you now? He's still a cockless coward as he was back then, I'll give you that, but that doesn't make my words untrue now," Yara's glare at her uncle would have killed him if glares alone could. Her seething hatred at his words were palpable in the room around them. "I have been nothing, but _generous_ with him. I listened to his concerns for your well-being and gave him the choice to see his beloved sister once more. Little Theon, came with me of his own free will, haven't you, nephew?" Euron took another sip of his toxic drink. A smile on his face around the brim of his glass.

 

Again, Theon couldn't get a word in as Yara was all too keen on speaking for his safety. He wished she wouldn't do so. That action would only make their situation worse. He needed her to trust him. Needed her to see reason that he could take the blunt force of Euron's games if it kept her safe. He may have failed her once, but he wouldn't do so again.

 

"If Theon is no _prisoner_ and has come here by his choice, then let him leave by his choice, uncle." She sounded authoritative as if she was speaking to her crew and not the madman that would only get pleasure from their pain.

 

Euron placed the drink down on the desk and gave a side way glance to Theon before turning his attention back to Yara. Theon tried to keep his trepidation becoming even more prominent, when his uncle spoke.

 

"Why would I do that when he's already _submitted_ to me? When he's already pledge himself to me as his king? You should have seen how eagerly he was in doing so. It touched my heart, truly it did."

 

Yara's glance snapped so quickly to Theon again that he wanted nothing more to sink into the floor. To curl into himself and fade away to nothing. His sea blue eyes tried to reason with her that everything he was doing was for her safety. That what Euron was saying wasn't the full truth even if it wasn't a lie as well. He couldn't voice it not with their uncle hovering in the room watching them like the shark he was. Waiting for any little form of weakness that either of them would display that he could manipulate. Yara took a deep breath and when she turned to look at their uncle once more the look in her eyes seemed to put him in a more playful mood.

 

"I can tell by that look in your eyes that you don't believe me. Niece, you really should learn to _trust_ that your uncle would never lie to you, but very well, if I must prove what I have told you is truth then I shall," His attention went to his nephew then. His icy stare even more menacing in the poorly lit cabin of his ship. "Little Theon, you have my _permission_ to leave. None of my men will stop you and no harm will be done to you if you choose too. You can go back to the Dragon Queen or anywhere you want to go and live out your days in solitude as long as you don't interfere with my plans again. All you have to do is get up and walk out. Or you can come over here and kneel before me and keep the pledge that you've made to your king. So what are you going to do?"

 

His heart tightened in his chest as flashes of memories washed over him like the sea during a storm. He remembered running from the Dreadfort as fast as he could, until he couldn't do so no more. How the bastard girls chased him and Kyra. The mirth that came from Ramsay when he caught up to them. Kyra's screams as she was torn apart by vicious Hounds, bred only to hunt two legged prey, as his new master’s cock filled him whole and he was forced to watch it all. Theon should have stopped her then. Should have known better than to try and escape. That memory haunted him from years and his whole body started to shake from the fear of it. His mind was in scrambles trying to hold any resemblance of his true self. Reek wanted to come out. Theon wanted to allow him and hide away under the seas of his mind. That had always been easier. Reek was adept at handling situations that Theon couldn't bare to. It kept him alive for so long, but he wasn't Reek and Yara didn't need Reek to be saved. She needed her brother. Euron's choice was no choice. There is no escape. Even if it seemed like there was one. If he left then he probably would be killed before getting off the ship, just to hurt his sister even more so. Euron wouldn't care what choice he made as either one would serve his interests. Yara told him to leave, even if they both knew that Euron wouldn't keep his words if he did.

 

Theon didn't look back at his sister when he was now on his knees in front of his grinning uncle. He didn't look up or really at anything as he submitted to his fate. His heart ache at what felt like another betrayal towards the one he cared for in his life. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he hoped all the same that Yara could one day forgive him for this. Forgive him for leaving her when she needed him. He was here for her now, though. Not in the way that he would have preferred, but the only way that he could be. She was barely staying alive as it was and if it continued without some form of intervention or a new outlet for their uncle's cruelty then she wouldn't have last much longer. When he spoke his voice was dead and broken.

 

"I have already made my _choice_ to submit to you, uncle." The rough grip on his brown hair told him that was close, but not good enough. His tone held his resentment at the show he was forced to give, but it pleased his uncle enough. This is for Yara, he told himself. "King, Euron, I will not leave your side until you have decided to dispatch of me yourself," He could feel the intense glare of hatred for the display behind him. Just like the looks he knew Sansa had given him when he had to do similar displays to Ramsay. Unlike with Sansa though, he may have saved her, but before that would never beg Ramsay not to do anything to Sansa like he would towards Euron for his sister’s safety. "I still beg you to pardon Yara from any more harm that could come to her. Anything you wish to do to her, do to me in her stead."

 

The grip in his hair turned to a mocking display of affection when his head was rubbed. Still he didn't look up for he couldn't stomach to see the look of triumph that must be plastered on his uncle's countenance. Theon would kill him one day. The second the opportunity presented itself to him, he'd kill him. Whatever agony or humiliation he would have to take before then, he'd take gladly if it would keep his sister safe. It was what kept him calm and in check. It's what kept Reek at bay when he needed to stay as Theon despite the fear creeping up on him in a tight embrace of the _Kraken_.

 

"You see now, dear niece. I have not fed you falsehoods of his submission to me. Your brother now knows where his true loyalties reside. Not with you, a usurper Queen, but with myself the true King of the Iron Islands," Euron gave a dark laugh. "I might even be as bold to say that he deserves a reward for his loyalty. I'm sure he would enjoy it. It must have been so long since any generosity has bestowed upon his favor. Should we be so cruel as to not give gratitude when it is due?" 

 

That didn't bode well for either of them. That statement knocked the breath out of Yara and Theon both. The new game was set. It was bound to happen. Mad men always loved the games they could play. Ramsay was a master at it and by the state of his sister’s condition their uncle would be no different. Euron wouldn't let their betrayal of his crowning go unpunished. The humiliation that they played on him when they stole the Iron Islands best ships. They both had ruined his plans to woe the Dragon Queen to his side. Made him have to choose a different Queen for his goals than what he had originally wanted. No matter if he worded it in pleasantries there was no kindness in what would follow through. 

 

"Come out of that cage of yours and let's give Little Theon the reward he so desperately deserves."

 


End file.
